guardians_of_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
Heaven Crystal
The Heaven Crystal is a major plot device in the series. It's a red crystal of great power that the Department of Night, Underworld and Sun want to get their hands on. History The Heaven Crystal's appearance itself is a rare event that only occurred at most 5 times since the ancient times to the present day. The most recent recorded appearance of it was in 140 A.D in the Qiao County (present day Bozhou) during the Han Dynasty. At that time, the Heaven Crystal was formed and subsequently split into a big piece and a small piece. The big piece was found by Cao Cao, who used its power to rise to power during the Three Kingdoms period. The small piece was found by Hua Tuo, who used its power to become the greatest physician during his time. Formation In the "Middle-Earth Reality", everything in the world gives off spiritual energy. With a small chance, all the spiritual energy will start to converge into one place. The moment they all arrive at the destined location, there will be a small chance that they will start to compact their energy together. After compacting together, there will be an even smaller chance that they will take a physical form. Since the physical form is similar to a crystal, it is called the Heaven Crystal. Due to the instability of all the spiritual energy in the world and the almost impossible formation process, the Heaven Crystal almost never appears. Even if the Heaven Crystal does form, it will scatter across the world as smaller pieces, usually around seven. When there's only one piece of the crystal, they will give off no energy and appear as a normal crystal. However, when another piece of the crystal is in close proximity, the two pieces will resonate by shining dimly or brightly depending on their distance, pull themselves together and fuse into one piece, giving off extraordinary energy. Usage When it's in fragments, the Heaven Crystal cannot be absorbed by any means. Only when all the pieces are fused into one can the crystal be absorbed. The person who absorbs the completed crystal will achieve godly powers and become the strongest organism, ascending to the likes of a god. It is possible for the complete form of the crystal to be split and given to multiple people. Importance in story The Heaven Crystal appeared in the current timeline of the story, approximately 2000 years after it's last appearance. The Department of Night sent out guardians to find pieces of the crystal so they can obtain it for themselves, but so does the Underworld and the secret organization, Sun. Since the two Demon Lords joined the Department of Night and became guardians, Wang Shengli and Yan Sis came up with a point system for the guardians, the guardian with the most points when all the fragments are acquired will have the complete form of the Heaven Crystal. The secret organization, Sun, also wants to obtain the Heaven Crystal, but their plan is to let the Department of Night "help" them find all the fragments of the Heaven Crystal while slowly weakening them by killing some of their members off but leaving enough members to find the fragments. Current status Total of 7 pieces, 4 pieces found. * Screen Shot 2018-06-01 at 4.47.26 PM.png|Heaven Crystal fragment that Ximen Chicken consumed Screen Shot 2018-06-01 at 4.48.01 PM.png|Heaven Crystal fragment hidden in the Black Mouth Gang emblem Screen Shot 2018-06-01 at 4.49.30 PM.png|Heaven Crystal fragment owned by Deng Yuankui Screen Shot 2018-06-01 at 4.51.01 PM.png|Heaven Crystal fragment possessed by Gu Xiaohua Department of Night: 2 pieces. 1 obtained from one of the Double Devil's energy pellets, 1 obtained from the Black Mouth Gang's heirloom, 1 obtained from Deng Yuankui as a reward and later given to the Underworld. * Sun: 1 piece. 1 obtained by Gu Xiaohua from one of the Double Devil's energy pellets. * Underworld: 1 piece. 1 obtained by Yan Sis from Wang Shengli using unknown methods (presumably seduction), currently consumed by Ximen Chicken. Category:Items